undertale_au_soundtrackfandomcom-20200213-history
Undertale Hacked
Undertale Hacked is a random role AU about Monika fixing the games, and the PC they all live on. Roles * Narrator: Voice Over Pete * Introductory Character: Professor Oak * Frisk: Monika * Chara: Nozomi * Bad Chara: Artem * Flowey: Baldi * Omega Flowey First Form: Super Baldi * Omega Flowey Second Form: Sans from Undertale 2 * Toriel 1: Soulja Boy * Toriel 2: Natsuki * Napstablook: Rodrigi * Sans: Fire * Sandyne: Ice * Papyrus: Sayori * Custom major: Geno * Rock: Polyfield * Monster Kid: TJ “Henry” Yoshi * Bird: Scuttlebug * Undyne: Knuckles * Custom: Funky Kong * Custom: Bullet Steve * Temmie: Micah * Bob: Serria * Gaster: Sans Undertale * Alphys 1: Principal Skinner * Alphys 2: Sans Gaming * Mettaton BOX: Wood Man/mm2wood * Mettaton EX: Undertale Hacked Chan * Mettaton NEO: Superintendent Chalmers * Muffet 1: Sans * Muffet 2: Papyrus * So Sorry: Andrew * Catty: Shad * Bratty: Shu Chi * Asgore 1: Waluigi * Asgore 2: Yuri * Asriel: Grand Dad * Asriel Dreemurr Form: SiIvaGunner * Asriel Hyperdeath Form: T H E V O I C E * Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie: Oatmeal * Nicecream Guy: Robbie Rotten * Annoying Dog: Fire’s Dog * Legendary Artifact: A Baby Bunny * Amalgams: Pokemon Clover * True Lab Caretaker: Crack ur VTS Girl * River Person: Ness, Sans, & Steven Fusion * Onionsan: Pac-Man on Crack * Mad Mew Mew: Macho Grubba * Custom: Vector Minor roles * Ruins Dummy: Tubba Blubba Doll * Froggit: Glover * Whimsum: Shy Guy Grey * Loox: Koopa Troopa * Vegetoid: Goomba * Migost: T-Posing Sonic * Moldsmal: Tails Doll * Snowdrake: Toad * Ice Cap: Ramblin’ Mushroom * Lesser Dog 1: Cuphead * Lesser Dog 2: Mugman * Chilldrake: Toad wearing Sunglasses * Gyftrot: Mallow (From Pokemon) * Doggo: K9 (SMRPG) * Dogamy: Hotel Mario * Dogaressa: Hotel Luigi * Greater Dog: Diddy Kong * Glyde: Flying Bowser * Jerry: Bayonett * Aaron: Simon Belmont * Woshua: Greninja * Moldbygg: T-Posing Modern Sonic * Shyren: JIgglypuff * Mad Dummy: Tubba Blubba * Glad Dummy: Tubba Blubba without Heart * Vulkin: Mario 3 Fire * Tsunderplane: Ridley * Pyrope: Terezi * RG 01 - Boss * RG 02 - Creative * RG 03 - Vandash * RG 04 - Piguson * Final Froggit: Glover with Ball * Whimsalot: Shy Ghost * Astigmatism: King Dedede * Madjick: Mirror Kirby * Knight Knight: Meta Knight * Bird that Carries you: Baby Yoshi (Paper Mario) Souls: * Blue: Super Sonic Spirit * Cyan: Ray Man Spirit * Orange: Cappy Spirit * Purple: Shanta Spirit * Green: Super Shadow Spirit * Yellow: Hero Chao Spirit * Light Blue: Marx Spirit Original roles * Thicc Bugs (Fire’s Alt Personality) * Bubsy * Felix the Cat * Sacred * KlondikeBar * Dadster * Ice Climbers * The Noid * Gaz (SMRPG) * Mr. Green * Bean Noid * Vocal Noid * Crust 40 * Mike Hatsune (Yo Noid! 2) * Minecraft Cleveland Brown * Minecraft Mickey Goku * Despacito Skeleton * Mavalovania * June (Main custom) * Ava (Main custom) * Metal Trio Member 1: Metal Sonic * Metal Trio Member 2: Metal Mario * Metal Trio Member 3: Metal Bubsy * Party Member 1: Sonic the Hedgehog * Party Member 2: Paula * Party Member 3: Suicide the Hedgehog * Party Member 4: Ghist * Party Member 5: Sheen * Soundcloud rappers * Ghist? * Dolly * Gabriel Sonicstar * The Electrical Musician (Main custom) * Hyper the Disc Jockey (Main custom) * Solid Ice (Shopkeep of Sound Town) * Frodo * Dragon * Ghist’s Skill: Ximandiv * Orelover * LoopMix * Dr. Bones * Saster/Sub0ru * Not-Dream-Team Member 1: Xinos * Not-Dream-Team Member 2: Shad * Not-Dream-Team Member 3: Tobe * Not-Dream-Team Member 4: Mav * Tails * DashingToadie * AskCastellar * 2ureFire * CTRL * Pexagon (Major custom) * ThatOneEddie * H-Pose * Evil Morty * Mayori * Luri * Wasuki * Wanika * Mallow (SMRPG) (Main custom) * Lich.gr * Vinny, Joel, Hootey, KY, Rev, Fred, Imakuni, Limealicious, DireBoar, & MentalJen (Major customs) * Simpleflips (Major custom) * Nathanael Bandy (Major custom) * Kiko * ICC (Major custom) * Yoshi Gang * The Chaotix * AquirianAqua Areas: * Ruins - Ruined School * Toriel's House - Literature Club * Snowdin Forest - Snowy Forest Maze * Snowdin Town - New Donk City * Waterfall - Pumpkin Hill * Hotlands - Luncheon Kingdom * Lab - Sans' Lab * Core - Skype * Judgement hall: Sterile Plant (miitopia) * New: Gaz's Bed and Breakfast * New: Poly's Casino * New Shop: Waluigi's Taco Stand * Custom: Bar in the C.L.O.U.D.S - Sound Town * Green Hill Zone (Transition stage to the next area) * Mario 3 1-1 (Transition) * Slider (Transtion) * Mario 1 1-1 (Transtion) * Sound Town * Onett * Ice Kirby's hentai stash (this is the soundtown shop replacement) * Twitch City New Original Areas/Post Game Content Areas * Fortnite before battle royal * first 6 mario 64 levels * The Literature Club * Bedwars Category:Random Role Category:Serious